dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Dean's Soul Mate
Wild Dean's Soul Mate is the eighteenth episode of season four, and the 94th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. This episode is the fourth episode in the Dechel Arc, preceded by Wild Meeting and followed by Wild Break-Up. Overview When Raya catches Dean and Rachel hugging by her window, she begins to suspect that they are dating in secret. With the help of her mother, she plots to expose the truth. Episode Summary The episode begins with a recap of significant events that occurred during the previous three episodes; concluding with Raya discovering Dean and Rachel hugging by her bedroom window at the end of Wild Meeting. After the recap finishes, the scene shifts to the present time, set less than an hour after the events of the previous episode. In the present time, Dean and Rachel arrive home together while having a conversation about Raya. During the conversation, they discuss the fact that they left Raya's house without telling her. At this moment, the scene shifts to Raya and her mother in her house. Raya proceeds to tell her mother about her plan to get Dean and Rachel to admit that they were dating in secret, and that she needed her mother's help to do so. The next day, Dean and Rachel meet up with Gary and Justice at their lockers and briefly discuss their situation with Raya. Here Rachel reveals that she was keeping a secret from Raya and if Raya found out, she would kill her. Dean also reveals that he was feeling anxious about running into Raya. Unfortunately, Raya shows up behind him at this very moment, and the two proceed to have an awkward conversation while Gary and Justice leave them behind. Raya also begins to talk to Rachel about the previous night before the school bell rings. Dean and Rachel proceed to head off in different directions, and Raya stays on the spot and dials her mother's number on her cell phone. When her mother picks up, Raya finally reveals her "master plan" - to ask Rachel and Dean a series of questions before one of them admits that they're dating in secret. To begin her plan, Raya follows Rachel into the female bathroom. Rachel is applying lipstick in the bathroom mirror when Raya startles her, causing her to accidentally smudge her lipstick. Raya begins to laugh before apologising and handing her toilet paper. Rachel, while annoyed, asks Raya about what she was doing while wiping her lipstick off of her face. Raya asks Rachel to help her with her "science project", which involved answering a series of questions. Rachel reluctantly agrees, and Raya proceeds to go along with her plan. Raya asks Rachel about her name, age, relationship status, her previous relationships, her relationship with Dean, and asks her to rate Dean's smarts, attractiveness and whether or not he was "boyfriend material". Rachel provides "compelling answers" and begins to question the project before Raya leaves the bathroom. Feeling satisfied, Raya calls her mother again and tells her about the next step in her plan. Rachel hurries to tell Justice, Gary and Dean about Raya's strange questions, before asking to talk to Dean alone. She begins to get worried about Raya finding out the secret that "occurred in her bedroom" the previous night, which Raya evidently overhears while on the phone with her mother. Dean assures Rachel that he would do whatever it takes to make sure that Raya doesn't find out about her secret. Later that day, Raya greets Dean by his lockers with a kiss and tells him about her "biology" project. In the same fashion as Rachel, Raya asks Dean a series of questions about what he feels about Rachel, which provides her with even more "compelling" evidence of her suspicions. At the conclusion of it, Raya dials her mother again which immediately goes to voicemail. While on the phone, Raya reveals her next motives. Dean then runs into Rachel by her locker and tells her about his encounter with Raya. Rachel begins to grow even more worried about Raya finding out her secret, overheard by Raya of course. Raya, while on the phone with her mother, reveals the conclusion to her master plan and leaves. Coincidentally, Rachel's secret is revealed to be the fact that she stole some of Raya's nail polish while she was in her bedroom, as soon as she leaves. Dean promises to keep it a secret. Raya's master plan concludes with her sneaking into Dean and Rachel's house. She decides to hide behind the couch seconds before they arrive home. Upon the arrival home, Rachel and Dean are shown discussing Rachel's secret. Dean asks Rachel to let her secret go and finally tell Raya the truth, but Rachel agrees to "say goodbye" first. Of course to Raya, it sounded like Rachel was secretly dating Dean. At the scene's climax, Raya decides to get out her phone to record Rachel and Dean's conversation before accidentally knocking over a vase on the coffee table. She decides to attempt to sneak out of the house, but is eventually caught by Dean and Rachel. Here Raya tells them the truth about her suspicions. After a short discussion about Raya's stolen nail polish, Dean then has a mini argument with Raya about sneaking into his house and assures Raya that him and Rachel were only friends. At this stage he appears to almost break up with her, but eventually tells her that he loves her instead. This expectedly causes Rachel to feel infuriated, and the episode concludes with Dean and Raya hugging with an onlooking Rachel. Memorable Quotes Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloë Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford 'Recurring Cast' *Katherine McNamara as Raya 'Guest Cast' *Kali Rocha as Raya's Mom 'Absent Cast' *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *David St. James as Mr Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Julianna Trivia *Kyle Massey returns after a one episode absence. *This marks the third time a characters' name is used in an episode's title. The first two were Wild Justice and Wild Bill/s. *The beginning of this episode features a recap of events from Wild Friendship, Wild and Wilder and Wild Meeting. This device has been used previously at the beginning of a second part of a two-part event (e.g. Wild Valentine's Day, Wild Celebration) to recap the events of the first part. This episode marks the first time that it was used in a single episode. It is similarly used again in Wild Warehouse. **It should be noted that after an episode is recapped previously, the episode goes into the opening credits straight away. In this instance, there is an additional scene between the recap and opening credits. *Raya's mother makes her second and final appearance in the series. *This is one of the very many episode that feature minimal sets. *The female bathroom finally makes a second appearance in the series after it was previously shown in Wild Cute Boy in season one. It does however, look different and is in a noticeably different location. *Dean and Raya having science class together was first mentioned in Wild Friendship. This was where they met. *In her answers, Rachel mentions several of her previous boyfriends/crushes and events from previous episodes: **Maze: going out for a year and breaking up after he was forced to move back to Sweden (Wild Hearts). **Jacob: a guy who really liked cake (Wild Snake). **Nathan: liked a different Rachel Norman (Wild Cute Boy). **Pete: went to the movies with him (Wild Boyfriend). *In his answers, Dean also mentions several of his previous crushes and events from previous episodes: **The Mayor's Daughter (seen in Wild, Wild West). **Emma Ginley (seen in Wild Bully the II). **Georgia (seen in Wild BFF). **"Plane Girl": (seen in Wild Vacation). *Dean is implied to have a crush on Rachel in this episode. *While Raya suspected Rachel and Dean of dating in secret, Rachel was coincidentally keeping a secret of her own: she had secretly stolen a bottle of Raya's nail polish from her bedroom. Of course while discussing it with Dean, Raya automatically thought she was discussing the later. *Dean admits that he loves Raya in this episode. Goofs *It is not explained how Dean and Rachel managed to sneak out of Raya's house without her knowing. *The female bathroom in this episode appears to look different from the one shown in Wild Cute Boy. It is also in a different location. The school however, could have been renovated and the bathroom could've moved and changed, or there could be more than one female bathroom in the school. **The set was obviously built from scratch, since the previous bathroom set wouldn't have been used in over three years. *Raya should've been arrested for stalking Dean and Rachel. Category:Episodes Category:Arc Episodes Category:Dechel Arc